Take Me Home
by PlayTheGame
Summary: 'Say that you're the one who's taking me home…'cause I want you on my skin and my bones…say that you're the one who's taking me home…so I can get you alone...' The opening of WWF New York in Jan 2000 is the start of something more. Or is it? HHH & Stephanie.


**_A/N - So it's been almost a year since I posted something. I'm shit. Yada, yada. ANYWAYS, since it's Mania season and all. Take this thing. That I wrote. It's not great but hey, at least it's something. Enjoy..._**

* * *

 **Say that you're the one who's taking me home…'cause I want you on my skin and my bones…knocking me off my feet…just say I'm the one that you need (oh, please)…say that you're the one who's taking me home…so I can get you alone**

"By the way…"

Stephanie let her eyes fall to his thick fingers as they blatantly traced the front of her dress. She involuntarily swallowed and looked back up to find him barely able to contain a grin.

"Was this intentional?" Paul quirked one eyebrow and let his eyes run the length of her. "So much leather."

"If I had access to your wardrobe…" Stephanie paused and angled herself against him in anticipation of the picture about to be taken. They both smiled, attention on the plethora of photographers scattered throughout the WWF's brand new entertainment facility in Times Square. It was the grand opening of WWF New York and as WWF Champion, Triple H was front and centre.

"I'd be wearing turtlenecks and some other preppy bullshit." Paul smiled an extra triumphant smile, knowing full well that in that particular picture, it would be matched with an eye roll from his 'wife'.

"No," she clarified. "I'd still have you in leather actually."

"Oh?"

She simply nodded. "Maybe those leather ring trunks of yours."

"I'm starting to think…" he pressed a kiss to the side of her head as she cuddled in and rested her hand on the title resting pride of place on his shoulder. "…that you have some sort of bondage kink…" Rather than pull away, Paul moved his lips right next to her ear. "And I kinda like it."

The last part was whispered into her ear and Stephanie couldn't stop the shiver that ran along her spine.

Was he being serious?

It was hard to tell when it came to his flirting. Most times it was just that, flirting. But lately, especially lately, it felt like he was pushing her; egging her on to get a response. In the beginning all she could do was blush. Until she started to respond to his ridiculous statements. And somehow it had become a thing between them. A thing that was dangerously close to spiralling out of control. Sometimes she wondered how he would react if she let it keep spiralling. Maybe he wanted her to? Maybe he was doing and saying all these things so she would take it further and he wouldn't have to?

The bright flash of a camera stopped that train of thought from developing.

Christ. What the hell was wrong with her? It's Paul, she reminded herself. He's just flirting. It's harmless.

Harmless.

Right.

Was his hand roaming from her hip to her ass harmless?

She couldn't help but stare, losing herself in studying his face while he was interviewed. The guy asking the questions was obviously very excited to be speaking to the WWF Champion. Said Champion was being a complete sweetheart and encouraging the man through his questions. But he was also basically palming her ass and even dipping his fingers to stoke the backs of her thighs through the leather dress she wore. A leather dress that was suddenly starting to feel incredibly stuffy.

By all outward appearances Triple H and Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley were in the middle of an interview. But nobody knew what was happening behind the camera.

Or did they?

Stephanie's gaze immediately pulled from Paul's face to glance over their touching shoulders. Her stomach twisted with fear as her eyes darted from left to right, all too aware of the fact that her father was here along with the rest of her family.

What the hell was she even doing?

Her body acted without a second thought and Stephanie absently thanked the interviewer for wrapping things up. It gave her the chance she needed to take a considerable step away from him.

Paul let his fingers slowly slip from around her waist. He shifted the title belt on his shoulder and couldn't help but furrow his brow. The colour seemed to have drained from her face.

"Everything ok?"

Stephanie faked a smile. "Of course! I just need to use the restroom."

Paul watched her leave, unable to tear his gaze from her retreating form and in that moment, not really giving a damn. Things had been getting steadily more heated between them in the last week. He couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself. A month ago that thought would have scared the life out of him. But now it wasn't even enough to stop all the other thoughts running through his mind when it came to her. Thoughts that weren't in any way innocent and thoughts that were highly inappropriate for a man still somewhat tied to somebody else. Then there was the whole bosses daughter thing.

Finally Paul was able to release the tension in his body…only for it to be replaced with a different type of tension. He glanced quickly around the dimly lit room in search of Vince McMahon and was thankful when his search came up empty. He did however, manage to catch the eye of Sean Waltman.

Clad in his signature bandana and leather jacket, Waltman came bounding towards his DX comrade with a hesitant smile on his face. "Good night?"

"Great," Paul nodded. "You?"

"Yeah…"

Paul scoffed playfully. "You sure about that one, kid?"

Waltman simply nodded. He had been watching his buddy all night. What he saw wasn't exactly cause for concern but it was certainly enough to raise some questions. Questions about how thorough Hunter and Stephanie were being about their on screen marriage. Questions about how they had been joint at the hip since arriving at the event. Questions about the lengthy looks and lingering touches exchanged between the two. Questions that Waltman knew if he was asking himself, others were surely doing the same. He knew there was nothing going on. Well, he was fairly confident there was nothing going on. Paul loved wrestling. He loved women but there was no way he would jeopardise his career over a piece of ass, especially one belonging to Vince McMahon's daughter. Besides, things were still on with Joanie. According to her.

"Yeah, man. Just taking things in, ya know? You look like you're having fun with the Princess."

Paul's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He felt like that was a loaded question. An unfair question. "We are having fun. Steph's great."

"Yeah. You guys seem close." Sean let it hang in the air for a few moments. "How's Joan? I don't see her here tonight."

"She's working the house show."

"Hey Pa…oh, hey Sean."

Stephanie's sudden reappearance brought a tense silence between the two men. It held in the air until the smaller of the two finally turned in her direction.

"Steph," the man nodded, bringing her into a brief hug. "The place is looking great but you gotta tell me, when do the hookers arrive?" He waited with baited breath, taking great enjoyment in the way she rolled her eyes. This was their thing. She would act all proper and he would ask all sorts of nonsense. When the McMahon Helmsley storyline just started, he thought his comments bothered her but in reality, she just needed a little time to feel comfortable around the notorious DX. After spending so much time together Sean felt she fit in just fine. If what he saw tonight was anything to go by, she fit in more than fine where his buddy was concerned.

"Oh they'll be here by midnight. Don't worry. I told the old man that a DX party needs hookers."

"I knew we could count on ya."

"Tell me, Steph, does this hooker plan of yours involve you getting naked?" Paul asked.

She had left to try and cool things down between them yet here she was, pulled right back into the fire. And she couldn't help herself. Not with the way he was grinning in her direction. "Are you calling me a hooker?"

"I would never do such a thing…to your face."

Sean watched in shock as Stephanie replied without missing a beat and ran her hand down his chest.

"But you'd like to do something to my face."

Paul's mouth dropped and fists clenched, suddenly desperate to reach out and touch her like she had just done him. He said things to get to her on purpose but every now and then she came back with such a stinger that he almost didn't know how to reply. "And what a beautiful face it is."

The two of them just stood there grinning at each other and Sean felt like he was intruding on a private moment. What the fuck was going on? Either they had reached a new level of 'friendship' in their tv marriage or they were too damn stupid to see what was happening between them. Sean had his doubts. There was no way Paul would go after her. The thought was so crazy it didn't even enter his mind. But watching them tonight was making him ask some serious questions.

There was something there. Something raw. As yet untamed. And very, very dangerous if allowed to blossom.

"TRIPLE H! CHAMP! STEPHANIE!"

Sean was thankful for the interruption by the screams and shouts from a few feet away. In no time the trio were surrounded by a throng of excited fans and several media outlets looking for a few minutes with wrestlings hottest couple. He quietly managed to sneak away and headed straight for the bar, suddenly in desperate need of a drink.

* * *

As the night wore on, Stephanie became more and more relaxed. It was almost three in the morning and that wonderful buzz from a great night and the perfect number of drinks had descended over her about an hour ago. It was just about the same time Paul had told her that he wished he could take her home. Her head had been spinning ever since and not from the alcohol. Of course he had followed it up with some remark about her not being able to hold her liquor but she swore she saw it in his eyes. She saw the way they had darkened. She felt his grip tighten on her thigh. The very thought that he wanted to…that he wanted her, was too much. It made her thighs clench and stomach churn. It made her shut her eyes and wish the whole room away so it was just them.

"What are you thinking about?"

Stephanie opened her eyes and looked up at him. They had found an inconspicuous little corner booth that was even further hidden by the dark dinginess of the room. Only when the lights flashed in their direction would anybody see how tightly they were pressed together. Only then would they see how she leaned against his body as his arm rested behind her.

"Hmmm," Stephanie hummed. "Nothing. Everything."

Paul chuckled. She was almost swaying against him. He had never seen her drunk before. It was cute.

Very cute.

Her glossy eyes stared up at him with the smallest hint of a smirk on her lips. The way she was sitting, pressed into him, made her breasts poke up against the leather of her dress and Paul bit back a groan. This was so fucking wrong.

"Actually…"

She waited until his gaze lifted, ignoring the burning sensation in her cheeks. His eyes were dark and more intense than she had ever seen. It was igniting something in her gut. Something that spurred the next words out of her mouth without regret.

"I'm thinking back to what you said earlier."

"What's that?"

"About taking me home?"

His skin prickled with need while the tips of his ears started to burn. Paul looked into her eyes and felt his face drawing closer. He watched as her eyes slid shut and her head moved. It would be so easy to just dip forward and catch her lips. For the longest time Paul found it easy to deny his attraction to her.

Not anymore.

He wanted this so badly and she was so close. Her lips full of longing and chest heaving as she breathed deeply.

If he had a few seconds longer there was no doubt in his mind that he would have kissed her. But the sudden lifting of the lights and brightness that followed brought an abrupt and awkward end to the moment. Paul cleared his throat and pushed back away from her.

Stephanie's eyes were trained to the floor, suddenly unable to look at him. What the fuck had just happened? Or not happened? The blood began to beat in her ears, steadily growing louder and louder until she couldn't hear herself think.

"I guess that's our cue."

She simply nodded her head and awkwardly got to her feet. The light was blinding and felt like a sudden penance, revealing the forbidden nature of what almost happened in this hidden little corner.

"STEPHANIE! There you are!"

They both stood there, staring at each other until Shane McMahon arrived in a bundle of drunken energy. "Steph, the car's here…to take you home. C'mon." Shane reached for her arm and absently nodded. "Hey Hunter."

"See you Monday," Paul muttered, a furious gratitude swimming in his veins at the appearance of the elder McMahon. If he hadn't shown up Paul knew he likely would have made a very bad decision. If he hadn't shown up Paul knew he likely would have made a truly terrifying decision.

"Thanks for tonight. I had a lot of fun."

She surprised him by leaning up for a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See you Monday, champ."

Paul could only smile as he watched her walk away, the smile slowly fading when she was out of sight.

He was left standing there.

Alone.

A blue flash caught his eye and his eyes dipped to the beeper blinking at his hip. So many messages.

Joanie.

"See you Monday," he muttered to no one.


End file.
